


And Baby, Talk Dirty to Me

by GoodNerd49



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodNerd49/pseuds/GoodNerd49
Summary: Just a quickie, lolPartially inspired by "Talk Dirty to Me" by Poison





	And Baby, Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie, lol  
> Partially inspired by "Talk Dirty to Me" by Poison

Another stressful work week at the precinct is over for Sonny and Rafael. Sonny had arrested a perp who evaded the squad for weeks, while Rafael had won a complicated case that tested his mettle. They decided to celebrate by going to their favorite bar on Saturday night. Both of them were a little tipsy during their date, then became a little more intimate during the trip back to their apartment.

Rafael rubs Sonny’s thigh, “I can’t wait to get my hands all over you.”

Sonny smirks, “Just your hands?”

Rafael kisses Sonny, with his stubble grazing Sonny’s face and neck. Sonny deepens his kisses as he reaches for Rafael. They’re caught by surprise as the taxi abruptly stops at the apartment building.

...

They burst through the front door, moaning between passionate kisses. The smell of whiskey and Rafael’s cologne heightened Sonny’s arousal. They hurriedly undress as they come closer to the bedroom. They’re down to their underwear when they tumble onto the mattress. Sonny is captivated by Rafael’s smoldering eyes.

Rafael leaves kisses along his chest, trailing his way to his inner thigh. Seeing Sonny quiver at his touch fuels his desire. He knows that Sonny’s riled up as he brushes against him. “Let’s see that cock of yours,” he rasps as he pulls off Sonny’s underwear.

Rafael’s eyes widen as his dick springs free. He doesn’t hesitate when he grips the base and starts licking along the edge of the shaft. Sonny gasps, then moans when Rafael swirls around the tip. Sonny whines, “Oh, Raf….you tease…” Rafael is silent when he finally wraps his lips around and bobs his head. 

Sonny grunts as he rolls his hips and thrusts deeper into Rafael’s mouth. He feels Sonny spurting deep into his throat. He pops off his shaft and looks him in the eye with a sultry glare. Then, he swallows and leans in to kiss Sonny on the lips. Sonny can taste his essence mixed with the sweat on Rafael’s face. When their lips part, Sonny is nearly dumbstruck. “Wow,” he gasps, “Holy hell...that was...fantastic…”

Rafael chuckles, “There’s more where that came from…”


End file.
